A High School Romance
by Flame-Detective
Summary: The door was less than 40ft away when a boy with blonde hair jumped in front of him. He had deep blue eyes that held mischief and he had a smirk to match it. He was one of the kids that loved to mess with Ed. This is a Fullmetal Alchemist AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FMA AU...well, the first one I've post online. I did an RP FMA AU where everyone were in high school students and another one where the adults where teachers, like the cheerleader side story I did once.

Anyway, you guys should follow me on tumblr, it would boost my self-esteem and with a bossted self-esteem, I'll write more and you guys won't be upset when I take two months to update, right? Detective logic.

* * *

Ed held his books close to his chest, making sure not to get in his classmates way. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose then pulled his sweater sleeve over his hand. He kept his head down and his eyes on the floor. He always did his best not to draw attention to himself; they already thought he was weird for his golden eyes and for his obsession of The Unknown and that he excelled in all his studies. But that didn't matter to him; none of it did because as long as he had his books and friends, he didn't care what they did or said to him…most of the time anyway.

He took a peek up, sighing in relief. The door to the library was right there, all he needed to do was make it through those doors and he'd be fine until it was time to leave school…saying this was a whole lot easier than actually doing it but he felt good about today. No one had bothered him much during classes and at lunch, just the occasional vegetable being thrown at him or someone calling him a freak but he was used to that by now.

The door was less than 40ft away when a boy with blonde hair jumped in front of him. He had deep blue eyes that held mischief and he had a smirk to match it. He was one of the kids that loved to mess with Ed.

"Hey, Edward."

"H-Hello, Tom…" Ed averted his eyes back to the floor, his voice low. So much for making it in the library in peace.

"Did you finish my homework?"

"No…I-I really think you should do your own homework or else you won't learn the material…" he chewed on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he developed whenever he felt he was the sudden center of attention.

"I thought I told you to have it done today."

"I have my own homework to do..."

"I don't care! When I tell you to do something you do it!"

The people around them stared, all giving disapproving looks towards Ed. Everyone who was around always gave him these kind of looks whenever someone was scolding him. He just didn't understand why they couldn't do their own work...

"You stupid fuck! All you had to do was my homework and that's it!" he slapped Ed's books out his arms, scattering his papers all over the floor.

His drawings and his odd books sprayed out for everyone to see. The students in the hall started laughing and calling him names as he crawled around, trying to grab all his papers. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He hated crying in front of them, he knew it made them have more power over him. It usually didn't bother him when they did this kind of thing but today felt different, as if it were the first time this had happened to him.

"You're lucky it isn't due till next week." Tom kicked one of the books to the side and into a locker then walked off with his friends. Soon, the hall was empty and Ed had finally gathered up all his belongings and made his way into the library.

* * *

"I'm home, mom." Ed called out as he entered the house.

"Welcome home. I'm cooking dinner now so go and do your homework." his mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." Ed took his shoes off at the door then headed up to his room. He didn't really need to do his homework right away, all he wanted to do was get online and talk to his friends.

He flopped down in his swivel chair and turned on his computer. He watched as his computer screen loaded up. Now, he was starting to feel better about today and he was starting get excited. Last night, one of his friends had told him they had a big surprise for him. He was hoping it would be the newest book for the supernatural series he's been reading.

When his computer finally loaded up, he opened his messenger then called his friend. Moments later, the cam window popped up showing a smiling girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She waved eagerly at him. "Hello Ed."

"Hello Win. How are you?"

"I'm super happy! I just got confirmation that the books I sent to you will be there when you get home from school tomorrow!"

"Oh cool! What did you send me? Please tell me! I need a pick me up today."

"What happened?"

Ed sighed. "This guy knocked my books out my hands because I didn't do his homework last night…my books and drawings were all over the floor and everyone laughed…"

"Well, I think what I'm sending you will make you feel loads better! It's two books, one is the book for your series and the other is something so good, you'll love me forever for it."

Ed laughed. "I already do love you forever Win."

"Yes, yes, but you'll really love me forever after this!" she laughed in triumph.

* * *

The next day, Ed sat in the library at school playing on a computer. He had made it to the library without any problems today and he hadn't seen Tom at all today.

Before he got off, he checked his email. He really wasn't expecting much since all his friends were in school or at work but he did notice an email from an address he didn't recognize. He clicked on it.

_Are you ready for tonight?_

Ed felt his heart skip a beat. He looked around the library then back at the computer screen and then replied to the message.

_I think you have the wrong address._

And almost as soon as he sent it, he received an email back from the same unknown address.

_No my dear, this is the right address. Just hold out until tonight. Keep a smile on your face._

His heart leaped. He was sure this was just a prank message or someone put in the wrong address. He was going to reply back when the bell the bell that signaled that it was time to leave school rang.

"Shoot…" he looked at the email then logged out, gathering his things and leaving the school, soon forgetting about the mysterious email.

* * *

I think this came out really nice c:

Does anyone remember the Mishapocalypse?


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I was so surprised by how many reviews I got on the first chapter alone! I love you all so much!

* * *

Ed closed his bedroom door quietly then sat on his bed, the books Win sent him sat on his lap. He set the book series down and looked at the book below it. It was a large leather bound book with a very decorative cover. He ran his fingers over the face then opened the book.

"Eh!?" he looked at the page in disbelieve then turned another, then 5 more, then a whole chunk. All the pages were empty. "What is this?" he took the book and went to his computer to call his friend.

"Hello Ed—"

"What's with the blank book, Winry!?" Ed snapped, holding the book up to show the blank pages.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…" she looked around. "I got that book from Ling. He says it's some kind of magic book. The words only show up at exactly midnight and only for an hour. When that happens, he says the words show up." she smiled some. "He says for you to flip to page 52 and read that passage…I think it'll do you good."

"…Will you stay up and do it with me? I don't want to do it alone in case something happens…" he closed the book and looked at her. "And if it doesn't work, we can just laugh at ourselves for being silly, right?" he smiled big.

"Right…but if it does work?"

"Hm…I don't know…what's supposed to happen if it works?"

"It's supposed to grant your biggest wish."

"Oh…what's yours?"

"I want to have a chocolate mansion."

Ed laughed. "A whole house made out of chocolate, that's crazy."

"Crazy huh? What's _your _biggest dream?"

"Mine…" Ed looked down at the book and thought. What _was _his biggest wish? "…I guess it's not to be so shy and nervous around people…or maybe it's not, I'm not too sure." he sighed. "But I'm always scared to talk to people like some scared rabbit or something. I would really like not to be suspicious whenever someone tries to talk to me." he shook his head. "But let's forget about that. Thank you for sending me the other book. I can't wait to read it."

Winry smiled and listened to Ed talk, until it was time to read from the book.

* * *

Ed blew out the match then turned off the lights. "Alright, I lit the candles, now what?"

"Ling says that you need make sure the moon is shining through a window and that you're right in the middle of the light. Once that's done, you can start reading the page as soon as it's 12."

Ed took a deep breath. "Okay." he opened the curtains, the moon light shining in. he then retrieved the book and sat crisscross on the floor. "I'm kind of nervous about this…"

"When aren't you nervous?"

Ed laughed a little. "But what if it messes up and my deepest wish is my worst nightmare? Or nothing at all?"

"Ling says it's worked before…that his Aunt used it, his great-great-great-great-granddad used it and it worked all those times before so I have no doubt that it will now, 'kay?"

"'kay!" Ed grinned and the clock downstairs chimed 12. "Time to start."

_In the darkest parts of night_

_There lives a power_

_That can grant wishes_

_I call upon that power_

_To grant my deepest wish_

Ed looked up out the window, hearing the wind howl and saw the trees shaking. The window suddenly burst open, causing the cold night air to flood in, making the candles flicker. He quickly stood up, looking around the room. He could feel the wind move around him.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the wind stopped and the candles stood still. Ed looked around the room. "Did anything happen?" Ed asked, looking at the computer

"Not that I saw…maybe it'll come later?" Winry shrugged. "Maybe you'll find out tomorrow. How do you feel?"

"Like my same scared self…" he sighed. "We'll find out tomorrow, right?" he smiled "Good night Win."

"Night Ed."

* * *

Ed sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He turned and looked at the clock. 20 minutes until he had get up for school. He sighed and threw the covers off his bed, getting out. He went to his computer and checked his mail. He saw that unknown address again.

_Hello, sunshine. We'll be meeting soon._

Ed tensed up and replied back.

_I really think you have the wrong address._

_I don't dear, I can promise you that. I'll be there soon, I promise, my little rose bud._

Ed felt his heart leap from fear and excitement. No one, aside from his mom, had ever called him sunshine or their little rose bud before. Maybe he had a secret admirer…

_Well…how will I know it's you and where will you be? What do you look like?_

_So many questions…you'll find out soon enough. Good bye for now, my precious._

Ed sighed and looked out the window. The sun was starting to peek over the houses across from him. He smiled, watching the sun's rays.

"Maybe today _will_ be a good day…" he smiled to himself then went to his closet to change.

* * *

Ed sat at his school desk, doing his school work when his teacher called his and his classmates attention.

The teacher said, "Class, we have a new student that'll be joining us."

The room's door opened and a male walked in. He had black hair and eyes and a small smirk on his face. He wore a white collar shirt and a black blazer. He scanned the class, his smirk widening. "I'm Roy Mustang, please be kind to me."

"Where would you like to sit?"

Girls started move their bags and books out of the seat next to them, inviting Roy to sit with them.

Roy scanned the class. "I'll sit next to…" his eyes rested on Ed. "Him." he walked over to Ed and pulled out the chair next to him. "Hello."

Ed practically jumped out his seat from the sudden sound. He tuned everything out when he was concentrating on his work. His hands shook and he felt his heart pound against his chest. "H-Hello." he took off his glasses and wiped them on them hem of his sweater. "I'm Edward Elric."

"It's nice to meet you." Roy smiled. "I hope to learn much from you and vice versa."

Ed felt his cheeks burn and he looked back down at his paper. "I'll be h-happy to help you if you need any help."

"Thank you, my little rose bud."

* * *

Thanks again to my beta reader! You're awesome!

Coming up with chants is hella hard!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really glad that this is coming out so nicely c: and I PROMISE that my next story will be filled with cute neko fluff!

* * *

After three days, it was obvious who Roy was interested in and who was interested in Roy…and who wasn't.

Ed sat at his desk, reading, trying to ignore Roy's eyes. He could always feel those dark slanted eyes fixed on him and it made him really uncomfortable. He always hated it when anyone stared at him; it made him think they would do something to him without warning.

"…Do you need anything, Roy?" Ed set his book down and looked at Roy, frowning.

"I'm sorry for staring but I find you truly interesting." he smiled playfully. "I really do, my little rose bud."

Ed shuddered. Whenever he heard those words, they made him feel uncomfortable. "Well um, could you stop?"

"Why?" Roy turned his attention to the book on the table. "What's that you're reading?"

"Um, it's called Asylum…it's about a woman who's attacked by a demon and it sends her to another dimension where she has to kill all sorts of creatures…its part of a series."

"Oh? It sounds fascinating; you'll have to let me read it some time."

Ed nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah…do you like these kinds of books?"

"I've read a few," Roy picked Ed's book off the table. "None of them as interesting as this one though." he casually flipped through the book.

Ed watched him, biting his lip nervously. "I see…"

"Can I come over your house tomorrow?"

"H-huh, how come?" Ed bit his lip harder.

"I'd love to see what other books you have and it would be a great way to get to know each other, I would like us to be very close friends." he smiled, setting the book down. "What do you say?"

Ed looked down, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. It had been years since anyone had ever asked to come over and the only time people did were when his mom or dad had a get-together but even then he would stay up in his room and only come down to eat and help clean up and that suits him just fine.

He looked back up at Roy and before he could respond, one of the girls in front of them turned around and spoke. "You don't want to go over there," she said. "It's probably filled with freaky things like those dolls from lame TV shows and I bet it smells."

"It's not." Ed said in a quiet voice.

A boy from behind jumped in as well. "Every time me and my friend go by, it always smells like someone dumped a garbage truck on the house, imagine what it smells like inside." he and the girl made a face.

"That's not true." Ed's brow creased at the lie. His house usually smelled like cakes baking in the oven, because his mom was forever making some kind of dessert for someone for some reason. "That doesn't describe my house at all."

"Oh yeah," a kid from across the room said. "Then how come my mom says whenever she goes to your house, she complains about the smell?"

Ed looked over at the kid. What he said was a lie too. Whenever his mom came over, she'd always complain that her house didn't smell as good and she always blamed it on her son's dirty laundry.

Soon enough, the kids in the classroom were saying all kinds of things about Ed and his home, either saying it was trash or it stunk. Something like this always seemed to happen whenever he was close to making a new friend; it was why he always tried to distance himself from everyone.

Ed turned his attention back to Roy, expecting to see him getting ready to move but instead, he saw him leaning on his hand, staring at him, a smile on his face.

Once it had quieted down, Roy spoke up. "I don't really care what you all say, I like Ed and nothing you say can change my mind." he smiled more and finally tore his eyes away from Ed and back to his school work. "I didn't come to this school to listen to your foolish babble."

Ed relaxed, realizing then that his hands were clenching the hem of his sweater tightly and that he was holding his breath. He took in deep breaths, placing his hands on the desk. He couldn't remember the last time someone had stood up for him, let alone not listened to the lies his classmates spewed…maybe Roy wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Ed called as he entered the house, taking his shoes off by the door.

"Welcome home, darling. I'm in the kitchen."

Ed wondered into the kitchen, the frown on his face being replaced by a smile. His mothers cooking could always bring him out of a bad mood. "What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite, pineapple upside down cake."

Ed smile grew broader. "Can I have someone?"

"Go to the table and I'll bring you a slice." she smiled. "Tell me about your day while you wait."

"My day…" Ed went to the table and sat down. "…Roy talked to me again today…"

"Is that right?"

Ed nodded. "…He says he wants to come over tomorrow, he says he wants to look at more of my books and be close friends with me." he looked down at the table. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want him to come over?" his mother pulled the cake out the oven and brought it to the table.

"…I think so." Ed smiled a little, remembering what he said. "He says he doesn't care what the other kids say and that he actually likes me."

His mom sat in front of him, smiling too. "I think it would be good for someone to come over. You know I don't try to make you do things you don't like but I really think you should do more things other than sit on your computer all day, understand?"

Ed nodded, smiling. "I can't wait to tell everyone, they'll be happy that I'm doing something other than sitting at my computer as well." he watched as his mom cut him a piece of the cake. "Do you think dad will be happy to?"

"Why don't you call after you finish your snack? I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you this time."

"Thanks mama." Ed dug into his cake.

"What are you two going to do?"

"I don't know…all I know is that he wants to look at my books…maybe we'll sit on the couch and talk." his cheeks turned a light pink. "I hope he has something planned, I don't want him to be bored the whole time."

His mom pinched his cheek. "I doubt he'd be bored with such a cutie like you in the room."

"Mooooom!" Ed felt his cheeks burn up.

"Don't worry sweetie, you both will have a great time, I know it."


	4. Special Chapter

This chapter is here for no real reason. I just felt like doing something like this. I hope it makes you rethink what you originally thought

LULZ

* * *

**Back to 6th grade**

Ed sat under the big oak, his knees drawn to his chest with his chin resting on top, watching the other children play. He remembered his mom telling him to try and play with the other children this morning and at first he thought he should but quickly dismissed it when he learned that kick ball would be the game to play today. He would always be picked last but even then they'd have him on the bench the whole time, which he didn't mind, he didn't care too much for physical education of any kind but it still hurt none the less.  
Ed sighed softly and put his cheek on his knees. He wished he had remembered to bring his book with him but they were rushed out the classroom because a snake had found its way into the room. It wasn't even a poisons snake, although he didn't really blame the 3rd grade hall for freaking out, the snake did try to bite a few of the kids, but it just wanted to play. Ed only hoped the teachers hadn't tried to kill it.  
Ed sighed again, turning his head the other direction and saw the snake from before. Smiling gently, Ed held out his arm tentatively, even though the snake was virtually nontoxic, it would still hurt to get bit. The snake crawled up his arm slowly, wrapping itself around his forearm, hissing softly.  
The blonde boy giggled as the snaked continued the creep up his arm and on to his neck. "So cool! I only see this kind of thing on TV!"  
Ed jerked his head up, his heart racing and his face red. He knew that if anyone saw him doing this, he'd be even more of an outcast and they would call his parents! He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his free hand, his eyes focusing on the boy in front of him. He had short black hair and shining black eyes to match. He had an awed look on his face. Ed gulped and held his arm with the snake on it back down to the ground, letting the reptile slither back to the earth.  
"Are you some kind of snake charmer?" the boy asked with immense interest. "I was sure that it was going to bite you, that's why I ran over to make sure you were okay!"  
"T-thank you." Ed was very surprised that someone had come to see if he was okay. He was sure none of the others kids cared for him and he was convinced that the only reason the teachers care was because his dad was very important to the town. "I didn't know anyone was, um…looking, I guess."  
The boy flopped down next to him. "Well, as long as you're okay…weren't you scared that it was going to bite you? I think I would have screamed if it came that close to me."  
"I was at first but the trick is to remain calm and to show the snake that you're not scared."  
"That's so cool! Oh, I'm Roy by the way." the boy said, holding his hand out to Ed.  
"I-I'm Edward…" Ed took his hand and shook it.  
The boy smiled big and let go of his hand. "Do you want to see something that's just as cool?"  
"Uh sure." Ed watched Roy as he pursed his lips and whistled a bird like song. Not long after he started, little birds start appearing next to them, cocking their heads and hopping to them. "They're so close…" Ed pulled his legs closer to his chest, watching the birds.  
Roy stopped whistling to catch his breath. "Do you want to feed them?" he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small container of bird seeds. "I always bring some with me in case there are any birds around." he opened it and shook some of the seeds out next to them, a small pile of seeds falling out.  
"Do you always do this?" Ed asked, watching birds hesitantly hopping towards them.  
The dark haired boy nodded and continued to whistle softly again and more birds flew up to them.  
Ed looked up and watched as birds flew over head, copying Roy's song in their own way, making a chorus of bird whistles.  
"This is absolutely remarkable." Ed said, his voice just a whisper. "I've never seen anything like this…" he turned back to Roy, true happiness swelling in him for the first time in school.  
Roy stopped whistling and looked at Ed. "I must go now, I am afraid I have spent too much time here." he carefully took Ed's hands as if they could break if held too tightly. "I promise I will be back. Always remember me."  
"W-wait, where are you going?" Ed felt his fingers grip at Roy's in desperation. "I know we just met but please don't leave."  
"Even though our time has been short, I will always cherish it for the rest of my life, that I promise you, my little rose bud."  
Ed blushed and soon felt something soft on his lips and realized that Roy was kissing him. His eyes closed and all he felt was Roy's lips on his and a single tear run down his cheek.  
After a moment, Roy pulled back. "Keep your eyes closed until I say open." he placed another kiss on Ed's cheek. "Always remember me and I will come back, I promise you that. Never change for anyone, my little rose bud."  
All Ed could do was nod for he feared he'd burst out crying in an instant. "I promise that I'll always remember you, Roy."  
"Good." Roy placed a kiss on the top of Ed's head. "When I get to three, you can open your eyes. 1."  
"Roy,"  
"2."  
"I'll always love you."  
Roy smiled sadly and kissed Ed on his lips on last time. "3."  
Ed's eyes flew open and the birds around him quickly went away and a gust of wind blew, scattering leaves around him and wiping his hair around his face. He looked franticly around but Roy was nowhere in sight and that made him miserable.

* * *

That night, Ed laid in bed, thinking about Roy and the promise he made him. Was it all in his head? Was he so depressed that he made up Roy so he wouldn't feel alone inside? If so, why had he made him leave?  
Turning on his side, the blonde boy stared out the window and up at the stars. He desperately wanted to know if Roy would ever come back to him and he felt crushed inside to know that he would never ever get to met Roy again…but would it be such a bad thing to wish upon a star?

* * *

Did you have any feels?

I hope so -creeper smile-


	5. Chapter 4

Ed sat on his living room couch, his hands on lap and his eyes on the floor. He chewed on his lower lip, waiting for Roy, nervous that he wouldn't even show up. He glanced at the door then back at the floor. He was starting to think it had been a bad idea to say yes in the first place.

Finally, he sighed and stood, about to head back to his room when he heard the doorbell ring. Excited and hopeful, Ed ran to the door.

When he opened it, he saw Roy, holding a bouquet of white lilies in his hands. "Sorry I'm late; I stopped by the flower store to pick this up." he smiled politely. "I heard flowers are the choice object to bring when going on a date." he handed them Ed.

The blonde blushed and smiled in embarrassment. "O-oh, thank you…why don't you come in and I'll put these in a vase." he went off into the kitchen, Roy right behind him.

"Your house smells very nice, like a bakery." Roy took his time walking into the kitchen, looking at the pictures and other decorations that hung in the small hall.

"Thank you, my mom loves to bake. I always tell her she should run her own bakery but she says that if she did, she wouldn't have much time to see me." Ed blushed more as he filled up a light pink vase. He didn't mean to say that but lately, whenever he was around Roy, despite the feeling of him watching him, he always felt comfortable with him and his presence alone made him feel calm. "Well um," Ed brushed back a few strands of lose hair that escaped his ponytail. "Would you like to head to my room now?"

"Certainly." Roy said with a smile. "Afterwards, would you like to go out with me?"

Ed felt as if his heart was about to burst from his rib cage. Even if he only meant as going for a walk or to walk around town, no one but his family had wanted to be seen with him out in public. "S-sure but um aren't you afraid to be seen with me? I'm not exactly Mr. Popular or anything." he rubbed his arm nervously.

Roy laughed. "I already told you, I like you, for you. I really do find you interesting. I've never met anyone like you and it's rather exciting." he smiled. "And besides, what fun would it be for us to just sit around in your house?"

The blond smiled a little and nodded. "You're right…maybe we could go see a movie o-or something, there's a horror movie that looks really good."

"Alright, let's get started.

* * *

"Ed sat nervously on a black plastic bench, keeping his eyes to the ground, his hands at his resting on his lap. He looked up to see Roy standing in line for the movie tickets. He honestly didn't want to be here, he had already saw six kids that made fun of him from school and they all had given him dirty looks. How long would it take before the wrong person walked it an totally ruined everything?

Ed looked back down at the floor then back up at Roy and saw him waving his hand towards him, ushering him to come over. Ed looked around, sighed then slowly walked up to Roy. "What is it?"

"You look upset. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"N-no, it's not that...I'm just not used to being here with out my mom and dad." he blushed, wishing he didn't open his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's okay to be nervous but if you want to leave, we can."

"W-we can stay, I do want to see this movie after all." a small smiled formed.

Roy smiled too. "Alright. After I get the tickets, we'll get our snacks then go into the theater."

Ed simply nodded and went back to the bench. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought it would be. He assumed the same position he had before, his eyes to the ground and his knees shaking back and forth.

"What are you doing here?"

Ed snapped his head up at the sudden disturbance and saw Tom standing right in front of him, his friends not far behind him. He gulped, his throat feeling suddenly dry. "I-I'm going to see a movie with my um friend..." he started chewing on his lip again when he heard Tom's friends in the background snickering and making jokes.

"Friend? What friends do you have?" Tom sneered. "No one would want to be seen in public with you, you freak."

"I beg to differ." someone said.

The kids turned and saw Roy standing, holding two tickets in his hands. He had the same deadpan look he always had when addressing anyone one other than Ed. "_I'm_ his friend and we're about to watch a movie soon." his voice was sharp and only fueled the tension in the air.

Tom gave him an annoyed once over then snorted. "Like I care, you're just as much as a freak as he is."

"I could say the same about you." Roy smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He turned to Ed, his usual amused and pleased look returning. "Shall we go? I don't want the line to get too long."

Ed stood and gave a short nod. "R-right." he quickly walked over to Roy, trying to ignore the glares he was receiving from Tom and friends.

* * *

_'He's doing it again...'_ Ed thought, forcing his eyes to stay on the movie screen. _'It's very distracting...'_ Ed fidgeted in his seat, trying to ignore the fact that Roy was yet again starting at him when he wasn't supposed to. It made him uncomfortable but at the same time, he was slightly pleased that Roy was interested in him.

He finally turned to him and sighed. "Roy, you're supposed to be watching the movie, not staring at my profile." he frowned slightly.

"I know but I think your profile is far more interesting, but not as interesting as your whole face." he smiled a little.

"You're always staring at me...I wish you would stop sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Roy raised a brow, smirking.

"Y-Yeah..." Ed looked down, hoping it was dark enough to hid his blushing face. "...at times I like it b-because you're not starting at me with malice or disgust...but other times I sometimes hate because it makes me feel uncomfortable l-like you want to," Ed bent his head down lower, his voice small. "hurt me..."

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?"

"Because, it's happened before...I wasn't always like this: shy, awkward, into weird things, an overall shut in. Even though I didn't have many friends, I did have some and people liked to talk to me." he let out a choked laugh. "But it all changed when I went to a party one night..."

"You don't have to keep talking if you don't want to." Roy told him, his voice calm and soft.

He looked up at Roy, tears starting to run down his cheeks. "I know but, I feel that I can trust you and I need to tell this to someone...not even my online friends know about this." Roy nodded and Ed continued. "I've gone to a few parties before but this one was different, they brought alcohol. I've only tried it a few times before but it was in the desserts my mom made." a shuddered pass through him. "I didn't want to but I drank so much that night, the guys kept shoving drinks in my hand and I wasn't paying attention...Tom said he'd take me back to my house after the party but that's not where we ended up going..." he started to shake, tears falling out his eyes like a waterfall. "I trusted him with my life and he destroyed me."

Roy silently pulled Ed too him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "You don't need to say anymore. Come on, let me take you home."

"B-but we're supposed to be watching the movie! I don't want to waste your money!" Ed gripped Roy's jacket, wishing he never opened his mouth.

"I don't care about the movie, what I care about is making sure you're feeling okay and that nothing hurts you, that's why I was sent here, to protect you." he placed a kiss on the top of his head, holding him closer. I was supposed to protect you and I failed, I'll never let it happen again." he stood, bring Ed up with him.

"Thank you..." Ed sniffled and let Roy guide him out the theater and to the car.

* * *

"So you've never had popcorn and chocolate together before?"

Roy shook his head. "Never."

"You are so deprived." Ed laughed, putting the bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Have you ever dipped your fries in ice cream before?"

Roy shook his head again. "No, never...that's unnatural."

"You're unnatural!" Ed sighed then laughed. "One of the perks of being awkward is not having to worry about being weird for trying new things. Like one time, I ate carrots and mustard together."

"How did it taste?"

Ed thought. "...Unnatural."

This brought a laugh out of Roy.

"And how can you not like things that are unnatural? I'm unnatural."

"Yes but you're the good kind of unnatural, the cute kind."

Ed blushed and let out a small laugh. "T-Thank you."

The microwave dinged and Ed went to the cabinet and pulled out a jar of chocolate sauce. "Now, my friend, this is where you find out what it means to live." he pulled the bag out and dumped it into a bowl. "I'm sure you'll love this."

"Hmm...if I don't, you owe me a kiss."

Ed's heart lurched and he almost dropped the bag. "W-what?"

"I think that's fair. If I don't like it, I get a kiss, right?"

"B-but...I guess so." Ed blushed and drizzled the sauce on the popcorn. "W-well, go ahead and try some." he pushed the bowl towards Roy and watched him.

Roy ate a few pieces. "Mm..." he smiled. "It's good but," he leaned in and kissed Ed anyway.

Ed felt as if he'd faint right there. The kiss sent electricity though his body and he felt more alive than ever before. His eyes fell closed and he felt Roy's arms move to around his waist.

Roy nipped the young blonde's lips and pulled back. "I will admit, the popcorn is sweet but you're a whole lot sweeter." he smiled, watching Ed's cheek turn bright red. "My little rose bud is just too cute."

"Shut up, idiot." Ed leaned up and kissed Roy.

* * *

And that was that.

The end


End file.
